A good person
by PoltergeistGirl1997
Summary: –… –Annie se interrogaba lo mismo. También le hubiera gustado saber por qué no lo hizo. ¿Por qué no lo aplastó?– Sí… me siento igual desde el fondo de mi corazón. Pensar que me encuentro en este dilema por ti. Me pregunto… por qué no te mate en ese instante...


**Disclaimer**: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el reto "Animeverse" del foro "Cuartel General de Trost".

**Summary**: –… –Annie se interrogaba lo mismo. También le hubiera gustado saber por qué no lo hizo. ¿Por qué no lo aplastó?– Sí… me siento igual desde el fondo de mi corazón. Pensar que me encuentro en este dilema por ti. Me pregunto… por qué no te mate en ese instante.

**Emparejamiento**: Armin x Annie.

Este fic se basa en el capítulo 31 y medio del 32 del manga, centrado más a los pensamientos de Annie.

* * *

**"A good person"**

.

.

.

El amanecer florecía iluminando tenue cada rincón de los oscuros y vacíos lugares, su brillo destillaba calidez y molestia, indicando el comienzo de un nuevo y hostil día de supervivencia. Los rayos de luz traspasaron la ventana del cuarto en la que Annie Leonhardt descansaba plácidamente, las flores marchitadas con las duras tardes acaloradas, las bebidas y vasos que contenían aún vino de hace dos días, y los libros revueltos junto con hojas garabateadas y arrugadas reposaban en el único escritorio que compartía con su compañera de habitación, Hitch Dreyse.

Annie abrió los ojos nítidamente, la luz no tan intensa y apaciguada le molestaba demasiado. Y más dado al cansancio y el enorme agotamiento que logró sobrepasar en su misión de ayer. Una misión que no concernía para nada con el avance a la Humanidad, sino una de la que, desde pequeña le fue encomendada cumplir sin ningún error o atraso en ella. Capturar a Eren.

Apoyo anonadada sus codos para poder levantarse y fijar con aborrecimiento el sol, "otro día de desperdicio" se decía maldiciendo. En cuanto sus sentidos despertaron poco a poco, giró su cabeza buscando a su compañera de recamara. No la encontró. Pero observando el colchón vacío y silencioso de arriba, dedujo que se habría ido. Sin despertarla, de nuevo.

Annie gruñó, revolvió sus hebras doradas despeinadas y se levantó para cambiarse. Probablemente la regañarían por la tardanza. Ignorando este hecho, se tomó su tiempo para buscar su uniforme. Mirando alrededor del armario discernió el uniforme tirando en la silla con la percha tirada al suelo. Tal vez Hitch tuvo algo que ver, tal vez la reprocharía por el desorden, tal vez la mandaría al diablo, tal vez se dedicaría a escrutarla con una mirada que proclama sangre por no tomar en cuenta los consejos que siempre le pidió para que mantuviera el orden, tal vez se disculparía con voz fingida y una risa burlona, o sólo tal vez… nada ocurriese. Cogió rápidamente el uniforme y procedió a desvestir su pijama y colocarse el pantalón, deslizándolas con delicadeza, continuó por las botas oscuras, limpias y cuidadas, y luego sostuvo su sudadera. Sí, aquella sudadera, grande cuando se la entregaron, que su padre le obsequió con gotas de perlas en el rostro. Apretó la sudadera y se la puso.

La cabeza le dolía terriblemente y su cuerpo no había recuperado ni la mitad de su energía. Mientras se colocaba la chaqueta de la policía militar, su mente no pudo evitar en recordar la derrota a manos del sargento Levi y Mikasa Ackerman, después de haber despedazado la mandíbula en su forma de titan, el doloroso recuerdo de su padre, _las lágrimas abordaban su gigantesco y monstruoso rostro_. Quería regresar con su padre, ayer intentó con toda su determinación y fuerza de voluntad capturar a Eren, ya que él es su boleta de entrada para volver a con su padre. Los gritos de las personas defendiéndose o rogando que los soltasen de las enormes manos de la Titan Hembra eran ignoradas y acto seguido los mataba sin piedad, _los_ _humanos eran todos iguales_. Sin embargo, _no lo creía_, había algunas personas que sí valieron la pena conocerlos. En ellos estaban, Mina Carolina o Armin Arlert.

Annie profirió un sollozo sordo, y sus ojos de cielo-cristal se nublaron en una mirada perdida hacia la ventana del cuarto. Cómo daría por retroceder en el tiempo y cambiar ese pasado, no vería en ese entonces el cuerpo vomitado de su amiga, retorcido y putrefacto adherido con la saliva de titan y bilis, a viva imagen tallada en su memoria jamás olvidaría la cara de Mina carcomida por el gigante, ni ojos, ni nariz, ni boca, sólo músculo mutilado en descomposición guiznándole sustancia espesa carmesí en donde antes estaba el angelical rostro de su amiga. La culpa la golpeó.

Dio media vuelta, dando la espalda a la ventana, reprimió las inmensas ganas de llorar, reprochándose que las guerreras como ella no lloraban, hizo ademán de apartar aquellos nostálgicos momentos en los que Mina le regalaba sonrisas y solía acompañarla cuando se encontraba muy aislada del resto de los demás. Divagando en sus profundas rememoraciones, se preguntó qué sería de Armin. Debido a las dos oportunidades que se reencontraron cuando era la titan femenina, en la segunda supo que se trataba de ella. ¿Comenzaría a despreciarla?

Su mente merodeo al tiempo que retocaba y sacudía el polvillo esparcido en sus hombros.

_Después de haber acabado con el par de coordinadores, se aseguró de matarlos y ver qué ninguno de los que atacó, no sé movieran. Un tercer muchacho iba a toda prisa, no enfrentándola, sino huyendo. Algo de familiar tenía el joven que seguía a más no poder con dos caballos, escapando de ella. No iba a ser difícil matarle, pues parecía uno de los novatos, así que tratando de no perder el tiempo lo persiguió. Al estar casi encima de él, notó de quién era exactamente el cabello rubio y rostro atemorizado, sabiéndolo elevó su pierna y saltó intencionalmente a el chico, pero en un segundo lo desvió rápidamente para que el animal junto con él se lanzaran por inercia hacia el suelo. Armin cayó dando vueltas y levantándose boca abajo, estaba cubierto en su totalidad por la molesta prenda de la legión de reconocimiento, surgiendo una duda en Annie. La titan femenina flexionó sus piernas y minuciosa y delicadamente tomó la capucha del joven entre sus gigantescos dedos y examinó por corto período a Armin, confirmando sus sospechas. La pregunta siguiente era ¿matarlo o no matarlo?_

_Y fue ahí que recordó:_

_–Entonces ya te decidiste. –Bajó Annie la mirada._

_Armin firme pero a la vez dudoso asiente afirmativamente, Connie los observaba todavía indeciso._

_–Con todo y que eres un debilucho, tienes tus principios. –No negaba que lo admiraba por tal fuerza de voluntad en unirse a la legión de reconocimiento, ya que la mayoría terminaban escogiendo la policía militar o las tropas estacionarias. Armin le agradeció por el cumplido, por más que a la vez sonase como una ofensa._

_–Pero Annie, la realidad es que eres bastante amable ¿no? –Annie frunce leve el entrecejo. ¿Acaso lo decía en serio? _

_– ¿Ahh? _

_–Es que, parece que no deseas que entremos al grupo de investigación. –Dijo Armin sin quitar su apacible rostro de ella, no había sarcasmo, hostilidad o tono alguno que la burlara, los ojos y gestos del chico eran sinceras y honestas._

_Armin consumido por el impacto, no despegaba la vista de la titan femenina, observaba temblando cada facción mórbida de la titan, desde los entrecerrados ojos hasta la comisura desdibujada de pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas._

_Annie tomó una decisión, daba por hecho que se arrepentiría de ello, y sin previo aviso se levantó apartando la mirada de Armin, estaba segura que por el shock que él pasaba no trabajó en buscar parentescos con ella en su forma de titan, agradeció un segundo que su cabellera tapase su rostro. Era mejor así. Y continuó su camino en busca de algún escuadrón que siguiese rastro de Eren._

Todavía las palabras de Armin resonaban en los oídos de Annie. Esa vez que tras dejarlo, unos tres soldados la perseguían, cuyas capuchas camuflaban perfectamente sus identidades. Pero jamás pensó que al recluta que había asestado un manotazo haciéndolo volar junto con el caballo, había sido Armin.

_Annie palideció viendo a Armin tirado, la cabeza estaba teñida en sangre._

_– ¡Armin! –Gritó Jean._

_Annie reaccionó tras sentir que el equipo de maniobra tridimensional se enganchaba en su espalda, giró rápidamente evocando un puñetazo mortífero que Jean pudo esquivar a tiempo. Instintivamente la titan hembra cubrió su nuca. Para desgracia de Jean, las posibilidades de acabarla se vieron nulas, entre la desesperación el chico quedó tragando grueso entretanto se impulsaba aun en el aire, esperando que Annie diera su golpe final para acabar con él._

_En ese momentos que su puño retomó su objetivo, una palabras la dejaron en blanco, inmovilizando sus sentidos._

_– ¡Jean! –Gritó Armin estrujando sus dientes y recuperándose del golpe se puso en cuclillas– ¡Véngate por él! –Annie escuchándolo detuvo al instante el golpe. Brindándole a Jean escapar. – ¡De verdad tenía prisa en morirse en el flanco derecho! ¡Véngate del imbécil que se murió demasiado pronto! –La titan femenina estuvo tal cual como una estatua, sin siquiera parpadear. Armin no se calló. – ¡Ella lo mató! –Acusó él sin soltar de vista la figura de la titan. _

_Jean absorto en el impacto que tuvieron las palabras de Armin, no sabía qué hacer. Aprovechar o no el momento que la titan está distraída._

_– ¡Ella aplastó a mi querido amigo! –Annie pensó quizás ¿la estaba acusando con la muerte de Marco? – ¡Vi cómo quedó pegado en la planta de su pie! –Ahora lo comprendió. Marco…_

_Aquellos instantes discernió cómo Reiner enganchaba el equipo tridimensional a su cuello y pasó lentamente hacia su rostro. Nunca en la vida se sintió agradecida de que Reiner apareciera, aunque sus diferencias no cambiaban, se lo debía._

Unos golpeteos estrepitosos procedentes de la puerta de la recamara inundaron el silencioso vacío. En ellas las crudas palabras "Leonhardt, apresúrese, la formación la espera hace más de media hora", luego Annie pudo oír cómo las estruendosas pisadas se perdían en el pasillo, hasta caer en el olvido y recobrar las palabras, gritos y murmullos mordaces viniendo de su propia subconsciencia. Los hizo a un lado. Acomodó alguna que otra maltratada y rebelde hebra. Sé miró de soslayo en el espejo, reflejando su apariencia juvenil de todos los días, a salvo de sus ojeras que hoy más que nunca estaban plasmadas muy detalladamente. Por más que en sus adentros no creyera ser una mujer atractiva, jamás le interesó o importó ser superficial, su única meta fue su supervivencia y nada más. El resto no importaba.

Abrió la puerta de par en par y la cerró dando un portazo.

* * *

–Finalmente te levantaste… –rompió Hitch ojeando a su compañera, quien mientras bajaba las escaleras respondió con una mirada inquisidora. –Tu cara recién levantada es tan temible… no pude levantarte. –Explicaba sin abandonar su característica sonrisa zorruna. –Perdón, Annie.

Algunos soldados voltearon para examinar a la fémina, soltaron unas risitas y regresaron a lo suyo. Boris la atisbó de reojo.

–Últimamente has tenido esas enormes ojeras. –Murmuró Marlo, clavando fijamente su visión a la espera del coordinador. Ahora no le apetecía soportar la cara de pocos amigos de su compañera.

Annie no dijo nada, solamente prosiguió en colocarse en la formación de la policía militar, ignorando los comentarios anteriores mencionados de Hitch y Marlo. Como era de costumbre oír las quejas de sus pocas palabras o menor tacto con ellos, las rechazaba y seguía su rumbo, solitaria.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ya te volviste loca? –Parloteó Hitch inclinándose para examinarla mejor. – ¡V-a-m-o-s! No te enojes.

–No estaría de más ser un poco menos antisocial. –Declaró Marlo.

–Solo déjala sola. Annie viene de Trost. –Interrumpió Boris. Le parecía patético ver cómo se burlaban ellos de una de las pocas supervivientes, que luchó contra los titanes, saliendo casi ilesa físicamente pero destruida por dentro. Le tenía respeto por ello. –Ella de hecho es la única guerrera sobreviviente que tenemos en Este. Ella viene de ver el mismo infierno… no es de extrañarse por qué ella no ha sanado completamente aún.

Hitch soltó un respingo y miró a Boris asombrada.

– ¡Ho! ¿En serio? ¿Entonces ella te gusta? –Boris emitió un resoplido y gruñó. –… ¿Qué hay tan bueno en ella?

– ¡Joder!... Solo hay una manera por la cual una estúpida mujer como tú, logre entrar a la policía militar. –Se quejó Boris.

Hitch hizo un gesto con los hombros sin comprender a que se refería Boris.

–… ¿Qué? No tengo idea de que estas hablando… Vamos, ¿qué intentas decirme?

Boris quebró levemente su quijada, reprimiendo una maldición para la estúpida fémina.

Annie pasaba de largo cualquier discusión que tuviera relación con ella, generalmente eran muy pocas las oportunidades que se hablara de algo que la interesase en sí, ya que suelen chismosear estupideces entre adolescentes hormonales o partidas de juegos o combates mediocres como el entrenamiento inicial al ser recluta, siempre evadió al coordinador para que no la acusase de no participar.

Unas pisadas flotaron a los oídos de las personas.

–Suficiente ustedes dos –interrumpió Marlo susurrando– él está aquí.

La fila de soldados se sacudió tras escuchar como el pasillo se inundaba de pisadas dirigiéndose a la entrada. El instructor entraba despreocupado, leyendo los papeles con las órdenes que recibieron del Rey. Todos recibieron al coordinador haciendo el saludo solemne de los soldados, con la punta del puño apretado en el pecho izquierdo.

–Solo relájense. –Caminó despacio el coordinador, revoloteando los papeles, mientras carraspeaba pesadamente– Todos tendrán un trabajo diferente del día de hoy. Es por eso que los he llamado aquí. Presten atención.

* * *

–Maldición –mascullaba Marlo irritado. No soportaba que el instructor sea un cerdo perezoso y no esmerara el trabajo dedicándose a guiar a los novatos, era una vergüenza para la humanidad. Esa clase de personas corrompidas por el desorden y la avaricia. Los detestaba a flor de piel. – ¿Qué demonios cree que somos? –Escupía con los ojos desorbitados de la furia–Como puede darnos simplemente toda la responsabilidad a novatos como nosotros, ¡ni siquiera hemos estado aquí por un mes!

Los gruñidos de desaprobación por el tranquilo comportamiento que tomó el coordinador al entregarle a Marlo roda la responsabilidad de la misión, los desconcertó demasiado.

–Esta organización es más corrupta de lo que pensaba. –Opinó Hitch ofuscada, dándole la razón a su compañero. –Supongo que es por eso que la elegí, creo. Pero los novatos son quienes hacen la mayor parte del trabajo por aquí –bramó enfadada, pateando un cubo vacío– desearía saber sobre eso.

Marlo no destilaba su furia, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar. Los dientes rechinaban ira, buscando justicia, implicándoles castigos a los revoltosos que incumplían las reglas. Todo sería mejor si esa basura recibiera su merecido.

–Están podridos… lo único en lo que piensan es en ellos mismos… –descargó Marlo chispeando humo por los dientes y los ojos.

Boris sorprendido al escuchar, arqueó una ceja.

– ¿Huh? –Exclamó Boris examinado a su compañero– Marlo… ¿tratas de decir que tú eres diferente?... El minuto en que decidiste unirte a la policía militar te convertiste en uno de ellos.

–No soy lo mismo que ellos. ¡No estoy podrido como ustedes! –Respondió Marlo– ¡Vine aquí para mejorar a la policía militar! –Todo el grupo de novatos guardó silencio. Annie volteó hacia Marlo.

Hitch rió.

– ¡Wow! –La sarcástica voz de Hitch no se hizo esperar– ¡¿Entonces tú eres uno de los buenos, verdad Marlo?!

–… ¿Cómo? –Soltó Boris sin comprender.

–No hay forma de lograrlo hasta estar en el tope. Hasta que lo logre… no me importa podrirme… haré lo que sea. –Manifestó Marlo decidido– Pero cuando llegue a la cima, hare a todos esos cerdos trabajar por cada centavo de su paga y también aquellos bastardos que evitan impuestos y roban tierras recibirán el castigo que se merecen.

– ¿Acaso tu… o tu familia sufrieron algo como eso? –Rompió Annie el discurso.

Marlo la quedó mirando, extrañado que la fémina participara en la conversación.

–No… no, esos crímenes son simples verdades que todos conocen.

Annie escuchaba atenta a cada palabra que Marlo explicaba.

–Como sea, no los sentenciare a muerte, pero los humillare. Les mostraré que su falta de lógica no los hace diferentes de bestias que cagan donde les da la gana. –Determinó Marlo con más decisión en cumplir su meta. Cambiar a toda la escoria de la policía militar. – Solo los convertiré en humanos normales, eso es todo. En lo que las personas deberían ser…

Todo el grupo quedó inmersamente impactado por las palabras de Marlo. Hitch no tardó en desmoronarse de la risa, burlándose de la meta del muchacho. En cambio que Boris lo apoyó positivo.

–No. –Replicó Annie en total desacuerdo. Marlo y Boris la miraron asombrados. – Si una "buena" persona como tú controla los rangos… ahí es cuando las cosas terminarán.

–… –Marlo trato de no aparentar sorpresa–… Vaya así que puedes hablar. Si tienes algo que decir dilo.

Hitch aun de cuclillas, aguantando la risa del todo, miró con oídos encendidos lo que su compañera de cuarto decía.

–… –Annie calló por un segundo pensando en cada palabra– yo… pienso que eres solo una persona más, porque solo hablas. Sé que personas así existen. –Entonces recordó la pelea de Jean y Eren, y el discurso que Eren había expresado en el comedor– Para ir en contra de la mayoría… se necesita bastante coraje. Yo te respeto. Tal vez solo seas un poco estúpido… pero una cosa es clara –confesó. Marlo la miraba interrogando– Personas como tu son extremadamente raras. Lo que significa que no representan ni la mayoría ni lo que es "normal".

«Personas como tú… son "especiales". –Marlo oía impresionado cada minuciosa palabra– Y si ese es el caso, ¿cómo deberíamos ser llamados nosotros?... Todos priorizamos nuestros propios intereses sobre los demás. Si estamos rodeados de gente corrupta, nadamos con la corriente. –Explicaba Annie detenidamente– Llamaste a gente como nosotros… podridos e inclusive malvados… por lo que he visto los aprendices, están igual de podridos, gente mala aspirando a unirse a la policía militar.»

–Ve directo al grano de una vez. –Cortó Marlo, harto de tragarse el rollo de la gente corrupta. – ¿Estas tratando de decir que la gente en realidad no es tan mala, verdad?

–No… creo que todos estamos podridos, y claramente somos malas personas. Ciertamente no somos "simples" personas… pero… ¿somos normales, no es cierto? –Dijo Annie aludiendo a lo que Marlo había dicho anteriormente. Él la observaba pensativo.

–Todo lo que estás diciendo, es si todos los miembros de la organización fueran "buenos". Entonces no fueran corruptos ¿verdad? –Razonó él– Es solo que las cosas que están organizadas de tal manera que sacan a flote los verdaderos deseos de las personas.

–Lo que significa… que soy simplemente… una persona débil que es fácilmente influenciable. –Decía Annie sin cambiar su inexpresable gesto, atisbando el mástil en el que colgaba la bandera de la policía militar– Solo quiero ser vista como un ser humano… eso es todo.

– ¿Eso es todo? –Interrogó Hitch en cuclillas, desinteresada– Hablas demasiado… y ni siquiera es divertido escucharte.

–Supongo que cuando personas que usualmente no hablan por meses abren su boca, lo sueltan todo… –Continuó Boris, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

–Si eso es lo que es exactamente ella. –Comentó un soldado al lado de Boris. Unos cuchicheos predominaron el silencio en cuanto Annie volvió a su misma expresión fría y sigilosa de siempre.

Marlo estaba absorto en el torbellino de pensamiento que su mente fábrico escuchando la perspectiva de Annie. _"¿Una buena persona?"_, meditó él clavando su vista en la soldado.

_"–Si el problema es que la organización necesita que las personas sean "simples"… entonces tal vez lo que se necesita cambiar no son a las personas… sino ¿a la organización en sí? –"Reflexionó_ Marlo.

Marlo no fue consciente del tiempo en el que transcurrió toda la charla. Sacó su pequeño reloj de bolsillo, bañado en oro puro, lo observó detenidamente, el objeto marcaba casi la una en punto de la tarde. Siseó una blasfemia al aire por la pérdida de tiempo que desecho y ordenó a todo el grupo de novatos a ir donde Marlo les indicaba. Todos siguieron su camino, mientras Annie retomaba lentamente su andar, siendo unas de la últimas en seguir al grupo. Prefería tomar distancia, no le apetecía en este momento estar cerca de la muchedumbre de cretinos.

Caminando sin desviarse de camino, pasó de largo cuando una voz susurrando su nombre retumbo en una diminuta esquina, inundándola de sorpresa, al reconocer el tono de la persona que murmuro, permaneció quieta unos segundo y luego retrocedió su caminata hasta llegar al recóndito pasadizo, donde la esperaba un Armin arropado de la capa y la capucha de la legión de reconocimiento, la capa le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ocultando perfectamente la mitad del cuerpo.

–Armin…

–Hey… te has vuelto realmente… una completa mujer de la policía militar ¿Huh? –Inició Armin, relajando su voz, y tratando de calmar sus nervios que le jugaban una mala jugada en disimular.

Annie se dio cuenta, que por el semblante nervioso de Armin, algo le sucedía. Y más considerando por cómo iba vestido, seguro algo tenía que ver Armin con la misión en el que le habían encomendado.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás vestido así?

–Soy un trasportador –Decía Armin, quitándose la capa que lo cubría, mostrando su equipo tridimensional– Mira. Utilizo esta gabardina para que mi equipo tridimensional no pueda ser visto.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –Volvió a interrogar Annie. Ella pudo notar que el semblante de Armin no era el mismo de siempre cuando la miraba. Lucía, además de nervioso, con un tinte de miedo grabado en sus azulados orbes, no era eso, sino que también su propio rostro lo delataba. Algo estaba tramando.

Armin, haciendo lo siguiente; se destapó la capucha, dejando en libertad su suave y rubio cabello. Al cabo que se preparaba para hablar con la fémina.

–Annie… ¿me ayudarías a darle a Eren una oportunidad para escapar…? –Ella bajo la vista, analizando y pensando alguna alternativa para evadirlo o bien tener una tercera oportunidad para capturar a Eren. Demonios, todo era tan de golpe y la había cogido desprevenida.

–…. –Cortó entrecerrando torpe los párpados– ¿Escapar? ¿A dónde? Después de desafiar las órdenes del imperio dentro de estas paredes… ¿a dónde podemos ir? –Armin estaba desosegado, pero permaneció en su tranquilidad, aunque la inquietud lo ahogaba.

–Lo esconderemos por un tiempo. Y no intento desafiar órdenes directamente. –Explicaba Armin– Si una facción de la legión de exploración realiza una protesta… eso creará suficiente tiempo para alterar el poder del consejo. ¡Estoy seguro de ello! –Persuadió él, para que Annie se animara a seguirlo.

– ¿Alterar el poder? En realidad crees que las cosas saldrán tan perfectamente. ¿Dónde está tu prueba? –Armin calló ante la pregunta.

–… –Cabizbajo, a sabiendas que lo siguiente que diría la dejaría con más dudas que antes– Lo ciento, no te lo puedo decir…

Annie lo observaba fijamente, entrecerrando desconfiada sus ojos.

–No, lo siento. No hay forma de que pueda hacer esto. –Giró su destino hacia su misión, con intenciones de abandonar a Armin– Mantendré silencio acerca de esto, así que den lo mejor de ustedes.

– ¡Annie! –Saltó Armin exaltado– Por favor… ellos… van a matar a Eren. –Annie paró su encaminada en seco– ¡Nadie sabe lo que sucede! ¡Lo único que les preocupa es su propia seguridad! ¡Están liderando a toda la raza humana a la ruina y no se dan cuenta de eso! –Desesperado y al borde continuó– Sé que no puedo demostrarlo… pero… en este punto… no hay nada más que podamos hacer que no tenga un alto riesgo.

«Prometo hacer esto y no causarte muchos problemas… pero necesito del poder de la policía militar para poder superar la inspección en la Muralla Sina. Esto… es todo lo que me queda.»

Annie lo examinaba de reojo, fríamente. ¿Era tan necesario que requieran exactamente, de todas las personas de la policía militar, a ella? Tranquilamente podrían fiarse de un soldado de su misma organización que sea de más confianza, sin embargo, recurrieron a ella. A Annie Leonhardt. La titan femenina. Claramente le sabía algo raro en cada punta de sus sentidos, que esto no iba a terminar bien. Pero viniendo de Armin, podía hacer una excepción.

Podría.

Como la persona amable, que Armin había caracterizado en la examinación del equipo de maniobras.

–Acaso yo… ¿… me veo tan buena persona para ti? –Preguntaba a espaldas. Armin arqueó la garganta, disimulando sin que ella se dé cuenta, de la sorpresa en su interrogación.

– ¿Una buena persona? Yo… realmente no me gusta ese término. –Confesó, pensándolo bien– Me refiero… yo creo que "bueno" es relativo a cómo esa persona te afecta personalmente. –Annie volvió toda su atención en él– No hay tal cosa como una persona que sea "buena" para todos. Ayudando a alguien, tú probablemente estés molestando a alguien más… –Armin cayó su decaído iris al suelo, en busca de algo– Además… –murmuró levantándolos de regreso a ella– si tú no me ayudas con esto, Annie. Te convertirás en una mala persona para mí…

Annie volcó todas sus deducciones apuntándolas hacia una mera excusa, típico de Armin. Por eso le respetaba, por ser increíble en los trucos de mentalidad. Paseó sus razonamientos en el rocoso suelo blindado. Tranquilamente podría denegar aquel pedido de Armin, y convertirse en mala persona. Tranquilamente podría buscar otras soluciones en capturar a Eren, antes de tomar decisiones apresuradas en tiempos cruciales como éstos, pues se encontraba entre el muro y el filo de una invisible cuchilla que amenazaría con incumplir la promesa de su padre. Tranquilamente, ahora dijese "no". Tranquilamente podría irse y dejar al chico sin ninguna respuesta. Trazando el día siguiente un plan para tener en sus manos al chico-titan.

No obstante, nada de los anteriores pensamientos se cumplió, solo una especulación llanamente. De no ser así, no estaría sacando el anillo que en sus tiempos donde antes vivía la fabricó el Sr. Leonhardt. Annie responde con una débil voz queda, asintiendo "De acuerdo… lo haré", mientras se colocaba el llamativo anillo plateado en su dedo índice.

Armin relaja su expresión, la duda lo carcome tras ver cómo misteriosamente Annie alojaba un anillo en el dedo, dejó de lado ese hecho y pasó a la siguiente misión: guiar a Annie a la emboscada y desenmascarar a la titan tipo femenino.

Para no ser vista como una mala persona a los ojos de Armin, ella decide caer en la trampa.

* * *

Eren, Mikasa, Armin y Annie encaminaban el sendero pavimentado de pequeñas rocas y piedras que se entremezclaban con las oscuras y grises. Avanzaban traspasando cada casa, personas que a medida continuaban la cifra minúscula se redujo a nada más que ellos solos. Este dato no fue pasado de alto por Annie, pues después de preguntarle a Armin; qué pasaría si ella no hubiese colaborado. Armin le responde que la solución sería escapar por las murallas con la ayuda del equipo tridimensional, en cambio, para ella sonó exagerado, la idea de huir de Sina era absurda, ya que en todo caso debieron irse antes de entrar a Sthones, facilitándole los líos. Armin contesta que, debido a la geografía de Sina, era más fácil llevar a cabo el plan, necesitarían de un buen rato para que la policía militar bajase la guardia y escaparían sin tener dificultades. Annie asintió conformándose, pero en su interior sufría por aquella mentira.

Continuaron hasta que Armin señaló el lugar en donde pasarían inadvertidos. Ella quedó pasmada viendo el descenso de las escaleras, el oscuro vacío clamaba peligro, lo sabía, y era allí su límite. Eren insistió a que bajara, en ello, Annie se negó rotundamente.

–No, yo no voy. –Repitió Annie– Estoy asustada de lo que hay allí abajo… si no se quedarán en la superficie, entonces, renunciaré aquí.

Eren, Mikasa y Armin inmutados, trataron de no sobresaltarse, aunque el impedimento de no ayudar a ser inocente, no lograba favorecer a Annie, sino que empeoraba la situación. Eren crujió los dientes.

– ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? –Exclamó Eren girándose hacia Annie, no soportaba lo terca que se volvía la fémina. – ¡Apresúrate y baja aquí! –Farfulló enloquecido– ¡Deja de jugar!

¡Eren! No grites. –Ordenó Mikasa, para que bajara la voz y no confundiese a las personas que aguardaban en sus escondites, listos en escuchar la señal.

–Está bien, no es cierto, ¿Mikasa? –Soltó Annie, leyendo los pensamientos de la asiática. Mikasa estaba estática. – Por alguna razón… desde que llegamos aquí no he visto a una sola persona.

Annie frunció el entrecejo con aborrecimiento. Ahora la verdad era más obvia que nunca, la querían hacer caer en la trampa.

–Realmente… duele. –Observó a Armin, desafiándolo con la mirada– Armin… ¿desde qué momento decidiste… mirarme con esos ojos?

–Annie… ¿por qué… –Sostuvo temblando con la pistola a sus espaldas– tienes el equipo tridimensional de Marco? –Mikasa analizaba cada movimiento en falso que Annie hacía, Eren los examinaba perplejos, más que nada, lo desespero la expresión fría que yacía en la Leonhardt– Trabajamos en él juntos… así que puedo diferenciarlo por las abolladuras… y raspones en él. –comentó Armin colapsado.

–Sí… yo… lo encontré. –Afirmó ella esquivando los ojos desorbitados de Armin.

Armin la miró temiendo en cada sospecha que tenía sobre Annie.

–Entonces… ¿tú eres quien mato a esos dos titanes… que capturamos vivos?

–Puede ser… pero si pensabas de esa manera hace un mes, entonces por qué… ¿no hiciste nada?

El Arlert abrió descomunalmente los parpados y los labios se le secaron. ¡Claro que fue ella!, se reprochaba él.

–… Porque… aun no puedo creerlo, incluso ahora estaba seguro… que solo estaba viendo cosas… esperaba que fuera eso… –susurraba cabizbajo, asimilando la verdad de quien era Annie, cortándole el timbre de su voz– es por eso… pero… –los azules iris lanzaban desconcierto e ira– si me hubieras matado entonces, Annie… las cosas no hubieran resultado de la forma en la que han salido...

–… –Annie se interrogaba lo mismo. También le hubiera gustado saber por qué no lo hizo. ¿Por qué no lo aplastó?– Sí… me siento igual desde el fondo de mi corazón. Pensar que me encuentro en este dilema por ti. Me pregunto… por qué no te mate en ese instante.

Eren ya no aguantaba toda la sarta de sandeces que se estaba inventando ambos y… explotó.

– ¡Hey!... Annie… ¿¡tienes una terrible sincronización, lo sabes!? –Dio un escalón adelante para encararla más de cerca– Tú solo podrías estar inventando esto como una estúpida broma… así que… ¡solo apresúrate y ven aquí! –Ordenó Eren, ignorando toda la charla entre Armin y ella. – Todo lo que tienes que hacer es venir con nosotros bajo tierra, ¡es la única prueba necesaria! –Explicó él, esperanzado todavía en que la chica pueda escucharlo y seguir con ellos– ¡Así que ven pruébate ante nosotros!

–…No puedo ir ahí. –Confesó Annie entumeciendo su vista en el suelo– Yo… he fallado en convertirme en una guerrera.

– ¡Vamos! –Torció Eren furioso– ¡Basta con esa mierda ya!

– ¡Habla con nosotros, Annie! –Siguió Armin tratando de salvar lo que aún quedaba de su amistad– ¡Aún podemos razonar entre nosotros!

– ¡Olvídenlo! –Irrumpió Mikasa, quitándose la capucha y arrojando al suelo la verde vestimenta que los ocultaba de su presencia y del equipo tridimensional– No puedo continuar escuchando esto por más tiempo. –Sacó la imponente cuchilla y la blandió hacia Annie– Es inútil… –reposó su control en el arma que empuñaba con desenfrenada determinación– Es momento de rebanar a… la gigante hembra, otra vez.

El silencio nunca fue tan desgarrador. No para Annie, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Sonrió. Luego de todo el estrés sufrido ayer y los que tenía en frente, rió hasta soltar carcajadas. Tantos sentimientos experimentados en un solo día.

Los tres se quedaron helados ante el comportamiento de Annie, aunque Mikasa no se sorprendía. La mirada asesina, tan usual en ella, sentía cómo quería desmembrarla lenta y dolorosamente.

–Armin… me alegra haber sido una buena persona para ti. –Agregó la Leonhardt, acercando muy lentamente su mano. Armin no perdía su vista de ella. – Ganaste tu apuesta hasta aquí. –Entonces aceleró el dedo índice para mordérselo, mencionando unas palabras antes de actuar–… Sin embargo, ¡yo apuesto a lo que pase a continuación!

Instintivamente el brazo de Armin se alzó para disparar la señal. Luego las personas que esperaban en sus escondites, emergieron saliendo rápidamente, unos cuantos en ambas esquinas y otros desde arriba. Esto sorprendió a Annie, distrayéndola, y al ser abalanzada por la gente, le obstruyeron la boca con un pañuelo para que no obtuviera un modo de herirse y convertirse en titan.

No obstante, Mikasa divisó la mirada amenazante de Annie, quien agitó su pulgar y rajó una diminuta torcedura en el anillo, que en el interior surgió una puntiaguda y filosa y pequeñísima cuchilla. La asiática apretó las capuchas de ambos chicos, empujándolos hacia abajo antes de que Annie se convirtiera y los aplastara.

Y segundo después todo estalló en una llovizna de sangre y piedras.

**_FIN_**

.

.

.

* * *

Buenas gente, espero que este onee-shot haya sido de su agrado :) si les gustó o alguna duda los inquietó están invitados a dejar su opinión en los reviews.

En fin, saludos y que tengan un hermoso día.


End file.
